warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forest/Allegiances
Allegiances, 'as presented in the opening pages of ''Into the Forest: ThunderClan 'Leader: 'Bramblestar --dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 'Deputy: 'Squirrelflight --dark ginger she-cat with green eyes 'Medicine Cat: 'Jayfeather --gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes :::: 'Apprentice, Furrypaw ' 'Warriors: 'Brackenfur --golden brown tabby tom ::: 'Apprentice, Bramblepaw ' ::: Cloudtail --long-haired white tom with blue eyes ::: Brightheart --white she-cat with ginger patches ::: Thornclaw --golden brown tabby tom ::: Spiderleg --long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes ::: Birchfall --light brown tabby tom ::: Whitewing --white she-cat wiht green eyes ::: Berrynose --cream-colored tom ::: Cinderheart --gray tabby she-cat ::: Ivypool --silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Lionblaze --golden tabby tom with amber eyes ::: '''Apprentice, Firepaw ::: Dovewing --pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ::: Rosepetal --dark cream she-cat ::: Poppyfrost --tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Briarlight --dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters : Blossomfall --tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat : Bumblestripe --very pale gray tom with black stripes ::: Cherryfall --ginger she-cat ::: Apprentice, Sparkpaw ::: Molewhisker --brown-and-cream tom ::: Apprentice, Alderpaw ::: Leafpool --light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::: Mousewhisker --gray-and-white tom ::: Hollytuft --black she-cat ::: Fernsong --yellow tabby tom ::: Sorrelstripe --dark brown she-cat ::: Stormcloud --gray tabby tom ::: Snowbush --white, fluffy tom ::: Ambermoon --pale ginger she-cat ::: Dewnose --gray-and-white tom 'Apprentices: 'Sparkpaw --orange tabby she-cat ::: Alderpaw --dark ginger tom with amber eyes ::: Firepaw --flame-colored tom with green eyes ::: Bramblepaw --dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Furrypaw --long-haired ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes 'Queens: 'Daisy --cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ::: Lilyheart --small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (mother to Snowbush's kits: Leafkit , a tortoisehshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit , a white she-kit with yellow splotches) 'Elders: 'Purdy --plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle :: Sandstorm --palge ginger she-cat with green eyes :: Graystripe --long-haired gray tom :: Millie --striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ShadowClan 'Leader: 'Rowanstar --ginger tom 'Deputy: 'Crowfrost --black-and-white tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Littlecloud --very small tabby tom 'Warriors: 'Tawnypelt --tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes ::: 'Apprentice, Needlepaw ' ::: Owlclaw --light brown tabby tom ::: Scorchfur --dark gray tom ::: Tigerheart --dark brown tabby tom ::: 'Apprentice, Sleekpaw ' ::: Ferretclaw --black-and-gray tom ::: Spikefur --dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head ::: 'Apprentice, Yarrowpaw ' ::: Dawnpelt --cream-furred she-cat ::: 'Apprentice, Beepaw ' ::: Snowbird --pure white she-cat ::: Berryheart --black-and-white she-cat ::: Cloverfoot --gray tabby she-cat ::: Rippletail --white tom ::: Sparrowtail --large tabby tom ::: Mistcloud --spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat ::: Stonetooth --white tom ::: 'Apprentice, Juniperpaw ' ::: Wasptail --yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes ::: 'Apprentice, Strikepaw ' 'Queens: 'Grassheart --pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Pinenose --black she-cat (mother to Spikefur's kits: Birchkit , a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit , a brown tom with white splotches, and Slatekit , a sleek, gray tom-kit) 'Elders: 'Ratscar --brown tom with long scar across his back :: Oakfur --small brown tom :: Kinkfur --tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles WindClan 'Leader: 'Onestar --brown tabby tom 'Deputy: 'Harespring --brown-and-white tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Kestrelflight --mottled gray tom 'Warriors: 'Crowfeather --dark gray tom ::: 'Apprentice, Ferntail ' ::: Nightcloud --black she-cat ::: Gorsetail --very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes ::: Weaselfur --ginger tom with white paws ::: Leaftail --dark tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Emberfoot --gray tom with two dark paws ::: Breezepelt --black tom with amber eyes ::: Furzepelt --gray-and-white she-cat ::: 'Apprentice, Larkwing ' ::: Crouchfoot --ginger tom ::: Sedgewhisker --light brown tabby she-cat ::: Featherpelt --gray tabby she-cat ::: Oatclaw --pale brown tabby tom ::: Hootwhisker --dark gray tom 'Queens: 'Heathertail --light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Breezepelt's kits: Smokekit , a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit , a mottled brown she-kit) 'Elders: 'Whitetail --small white she-cat RiverClan 'Leader: 'Mistystar --gray she-cat with blue eyes 'Deputy: 'Reedwhisker --black tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Mothwing --dappled golden she-cat :::: 'Apprentice, Willowshine ' 'Warriors: 'Mintfur --dark gray tabby tom ::: Minnowtail --dark gray she-cat ::: Mallownose --light brown tabby tom ::: Duskfur --brown tabby she-cat ::: 'Apprentice, Shadepaw ' ::: Shimmerpelt --silver she-cat ::: Petalfur --gray-and-white she-cat ::: Heronwing --dark gray-and-black tom ::: Curlfeather --pale brown she-cat ::: Podlight --gray-and-white tom ::: Lizardtail --light brown tom ::: 'Apprentice, Foxpaw ' ::: Havenpelt --black-and-white she-cat ::: Perchwing --gray-and-white she-cat ::: Sneezecloud --gray-and-white tom ::: Brackenpelt --tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Jaywing --gray tom ::: Owlnose --brown tabby tom 'Queens: 'Icewing --white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mintfur's kits: Nightkit , a pure black she-kit, and Breezekit , a light brown tabby tom-kit) ::: Lakeheart --gray tabby she-cat (mother of Poppykit , a pretty brown she-kit, and Fluffykit , a thick-furred white she-kit) 'Elders: 'Mosspelt --tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Cats Outside of Clans Smoky --muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace Coriander --tortoiseshell-and-whtie she-cat who lives with Smoky Silky --cream she-cat who lives in the nest nextdoor to Smoky, mother of Furrypaw Trivia *the allegiances were copied off The Apprentice's Quest, with added characters *the author only listed an apprentices section for ThunderClan because that's how Erin Hunter did it in the early books Category:Into the Forest Category:Allegiances Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations